Taking Chances in Paris
by beachchick2166
Summary: Come on Lily, take a chance! You're never going to confess you’re love for Oliver. You’re too threatened by the thought of your friendship being ruined. But maybe that’s what I meant by taking risks. LOLiVER in Paris! R


My legs were trembling and my palms were sweaty. My hands nervously clutched the seat as the plane gained speed on the runway. The engine hummed loudly and the cabin violently shook. _I'm going to die,_ I thought. _I'm on my way to Paris, and I'm going to die._ I closed my eyes tightly as I felt the plane leave the ground.

When the plane finally stabilized, I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. Los Angeles had turned into squares of land: no buildings, no roads, nothing. I leaned my head back into the leather seat and decided that the plane ride wouldn't be _too_ bad. Sure, I was deathly afraid of planes, but I was flying first class, so how bad could the flight really be? The seats were comfortable, there was a good movie selection, the service was excellent, and – and there was a totally cute guy sitting across the aisle from me.

He looked up from his magazine and flashed me a smile. He was tan, with dirty blonde hair spiked into a faux hawk. His smile sparkled as did his deep blue eyes.

"Parlez vous francois?" he asked.

_Great, the first cute guy who talks to me in weeks, and he doesn't even speak English._

I shook my head.

"Well, then I hope you speak English because then I would not be able to talk to you," he said in the cutest accent I've ever heard.

I smiled and nodded. "Are you flying to Paris?" I almost slapped myself for asking that dumb question.

He smirked and responded, "That's were most people on this airplane are going. Of course, there are some who skydive off during the flight and land in London."

"I'm sorry for that question," I said. "I'm stupid." 

"I'm Jacques."

"Lily."

"So Lily," he said, "are you flying to Paris as well or are you dropping by London?"

"Very funny, but I'm going to Paris to see my friends. Staying for a few days, going sight seeing, just going to have fun. I've never been but I've always wanted to go. It just seems so beautiful."

I had said too much. I could tell by the smile on his face.

"Well, trust me. Paris is a beautiful city. Most romantic place in the world you know? And the wine, oh the wine is splendid. And the food, the croissants are delicious. And the women, the women are the most beautiful girls in the world. Well, besides a few American girls I recently met." He winked at me, then turned back to his magazine.

_Doesn't look like French guys are too bad either,_ I thought as I leaned my head against the wall, drifting to sleep.

It was then that I decided that this trip was going to be new experience for me. I was going to be audacious. I wasn't going to stay the timid, quiet Lily Truscott that I normally am. I was going to take risks, and, if none came to me, I would go find them for myself.

I slept through the whole flight for seven hours and I woke from the turbulence of landing. I looked over and saw Jacques staring at me. It was actually kind of creepy, but he smiled.

"You sleep peacefully."

I laughed and responded, "Yeah, I was really out of it."

I quickly gathered my things and stood up, ready to leave the over crowded plane. Jacques and I walked together, through baggage claim, customs, and to the leaving gate.

"How long are you staying in Paris?" Jacques asked.

"About a week, I think," I replied. "My best friend is visiting over there - well, here, now I guess, which is really exciting – but she invited our other best friend and I to stay with her for a few days."

He smiled at me. Wow, his smile really was gorgeous.

"And are you're best friends as pretty as you, Lily?"

I couldn't help but blush.

"Well, Miley is beautiful, but, I wouldn't exactly call the other one pretty." Jacques looked shocked and slightly amused by this remark. "Well, no, it's not that – he's a guy, so I wouldn't exactly use pretty to describe him. But Oliver is definitely good looking if that's what you're asking." 

Jacques had a suggestive look on his face. "A gorgeous girl like you with a handsome boy in the most romantic place in the world. Sounds like you two will definitely have some fun." I looked at him with a surprised look. "He is your boyfriend, yes?"

_I wish._

"No. Just best friends."

Jacques smiled. "No worry. Paris almost has love spells surrounding the city. Two friends might go in, but two lovers come out. I know if I were him I wouldn't let an opportunity like you pass." He winked at me and we continued to walk.

_Damn,_ I thought, _if Jacques knows Oliver and I were meant to be when he has never even met Oliver, I guess its fate. _I had to laugh at this idea. Oliver and I had been best friends since we were five. Oliver and I had been secretly in love with each other since we were six. Boyfriends and girlfriends came and went, but we always were there for each other: not as lovers, as friends. Okay, maybe sometimes as lovers too.

_Come on Lily, take a chance!_ _I am in the most romantic city of the world, I should make the most of it with Oliver. _

But once again I had to laugh at myself.

_Lily, _I thought, _you're never going to confess you're love for Oliver. You're too scared, too afraid of what he'll say, too threatened by the thought of your friendship being ruined._

But maybe that's what I meant by taking risks.


End file.
